ulinafandomcom-20200214-history
Cosona
Cosona is a nation in Southern Ripiero. Its government is a constitutional monarchy with a dual executive system composing of a hereditary monarch and an elected president who may serve up to 2 5 year terms. History Cosona was originally two small nomadic tribes, the Cosons and the Asdans. they merged together in 2,200 BC to create the first Kingdom of Cosona, occupying the present day provinces of North Cosona, South Cosona, and Asdas. From 2,200 BC to about 400 there was relative peace, but from 400 on there were periods of war and peace, over time signing unions with other kingdoms such as the Kingdom of Riviska in modern day Rosana and Ilisia and the Kingdom of Spencia which retained its name to become the Province of Spencia, both joining in 1396. Terre-Marina was the last core province to join in late 1558. since then, Cosona has come under different governments, most infamously being the oppressive Notogi government who betrayed Cosona after they unwisely helped conquer the other lands of the region. Cosona gained independence from Notogi in 1975, and since then has grown into the largest economic power in the Notogi region and one of the largest in the world now. From 2006 to 2016, Cosona participated in both of the Catican's Civil Wars, first kicking out invading Oddish forces and then repelling the fascist government that took power in the resulting power vacuum. In 2019, Cosona peacefully annexed Katastrofia, incorporating its 5 provinces into its own. A few months later, Cosona helped Catsbourg repel its own civil war started by the fascists who had fled Catican. Soon afterwards, Cosona's participation in the Catican civil wars, the Catsbourg civil war, and its successful incorporation of Katastrofia gained it official recognition as Ulina's fourth great power alongside the Chungledom, Sans Marino, and Donat (Present-day Slavia). Since then, Cosona has helped to repel the Aurantans from Altamine, Confederates from Sans Marino, and is currently helping Donkey Kongo in their civil war. Later in 2019, the island nation of Windhold just south of Athenia was destroyed by a nuclear reactor malfunction, and after surveying was deradiated by the Cosonan government and resettled. The region now holds 7 Cosonan provinces with 394,350 total inhabitants. Geography Cosona is a low-lying tropical nation situated just north of the equator in Southern Notogi, Western Penistone Isle, Athenia Isle, and Ramisola. Its tropical climate makes it a prime destination for beachside holidays and photographing the pristine oceanside city skylines. The environment is well taken care of, evidenced by Cosona's dependence on renewable energy sources such as wind, solar farms, and riverbed turbines that generate massive amounts of electricity without the ecological damage of dams. Penistone Isle is a relatively small island off the southern coast of Cosona that is home to both the nation of Fœf and most of the archipelago province of Terre-Marina. Penistone is extremely mountainous, with the peak ridges forming a natural border between Fœf and Terre-Marina. The range of terrain from tropical seaside to freezing peaks permits the farming of a wide variety of crops on the island, almost all of which is done on terraces. Athenia Isle is the southern island of Terre-Marina, and is home to the City and University of Athenia, which is the most advanced university in Cosona. Most of Terre-Marina's food comes from Athenia's waters, which boast one of the highest seafood populations in Ripiero. Ramisola is a large island just south of Athenia with a second smaller island to its immediate south. Since the nuclear disaster that wiped out Windhold's population, It has been cleaned of radiation and replanted as a plains, forest, and mountain biome area. Despite being nearly the same size as the Cosonan mainland, the region holds just 394,350 people in 7 provinces with an average population of just 56,335 each. Cosona borders The Catican and Pikanistan to the North and Fœf on Penistone Isle. Economy The frighteningly efficient Cosonan economy, worth €249.5 trillion Spencs ($285 trillion USD) a year, is fairly diversified and led by the Tourism industry, with major contributions from Information Technology, Retail, Transportation, and Manufacturing. Average income is an impressive €114,378.40 Spencs ($130,648 USD) and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.2 times as much as the poorest on average. Infrastructure Cosona has highly developed infrastructure, and is home to RailCosona, the largest rail network in the world linking every single nation in Ripiero and providing internal rail service to all Ripiero nations and operating in at least one country on each continent. In addition, Cosona has the largest and most advanced port and highway system in Notogi, allowing seamless transportation everywhere in the country and the world. Cosonan engineers often work on developing infrastructure projects abroad, notably constructing the Port of The Spire in Rheasilvia and the Cosona Canal in Ronarr. Resources/References This wiki was generated using the https://nationstates-wiki-generator--crystalliccoder.repl.co/ NationStates Wiki Generator 1.3 made by New Haudenosaunee Confederacy and adapted to Wikia formatting by Cosona. Category:Ulina Category:Ripiero Category:Notogi